rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Zakaraia Samuru
General Name: Zakaraia Samuru Age: 19 (22 human years) D.O.B: September 14 Race: Asian Gender: Male Blood Type: A- Marital Status: Not married Appearance Height: 5' - 7" Weight: 135 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Red Skin: Pale Body type: Short and lean with a small amount of muscular build. Zakaraia is relatively short, young man in his late teens but he's deadly with the blade, especially with his twin zanpakutos. He wears a long, black trench coat over his shihakusho during the winter. He wields a white-hilted sword that he uses for usual combat, but he also wields a slightly-shorter black-hilted sword hidden under his long coat. Personality He is a general badass. He doesn't give two fucks about what others think of him, and he usually keeps to himself unless he's around some good friends. His speech can be quite terse at times, but instead he makes up for that by cutting down anyone willing to impede his path. He is a cold-blooded motherfucker, but he has a soft side. A very small one. Likes * Swordfighting * Ramen * Oreos * Shrimp Tempura * Tea Dislikes * Coffee History Since he was young, Zakaraia's upper-class parents had thought he was mute. Although they had tried taking him to hundreds of world-renown physicians, none of them could never seem to figure out why he never said anything. In the end, they finally deemed him as permanently mute. As a result, Zakaraia's parents tried to compensate for his "disability". They began showering him with gifts, taking special trips with him to exotic places in the world, and even buying him his own car before he had turned 10. He seemed to excel at school, however. He never seemed to get less than full marks on all the tests he took, never seemed to find his homework hard, and he did all this without touching a single book. His parents found it odd that a mute child could be so intelligent, but nevertheless they were delighted. Despite all the attention, Zakaraia was very reclusive and always had a troubled expression on his face no matter what happened. Whenever his parents would mention about a road trip, his face would always twist into an expression of fear. Whenever they tried to get him to ride a car, he would always resist and fight back with tooth-and-nail. It was as if his reluctance to go inside a car was a bad sign, an omen. One day, after forcefully persuading Zakaraia to go attend his grandmother's funeral, his parents were wondering why he fought back especially viciously this time around. While in the car, they came to the conclusion that Zakaraia had a phobia of cars. Little did they know, as Zakaraia was bawling in the backseat and trying to claw his way out, that they were in fatal trouble. A few blocks away, a large, flying Hollow emerged from a Garganta and quickly spotted the gleaming, red Lamborghini that was cruising up the neighboring street. In the car, Zakaraia suddenly stopped crying and pointed through the window to the Garganta with a shaky finger. "Hollow," he said. His parents were surprised. The Hollow quickly made a beeline to the car and flipped it, sending it careening toward another building as glass and metal debris flew in all directions. When the dust was just about to settle, the car exploded in a mighty fireball. That was the end of the Samuru family. That wasn't the end of Zakaraia. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Inner World His inner world is essentially a darker version of Heaven. The temperature is surprisingly warm in this dream world, and the moon shines over all the dark clouds as Zakaraia has small conversations with his zanpakuto spirits, whom he feels he's the closest to. Hanten Tengoku White haired anime girl by evermoredragond4iows1.jpg|Asusheika in spirit form. Iron cross2.jpg|Asusheika as a zanpakuto. asusheika.png|Asusheika in its "enhanced" form Anime-boy-with-black-hair-tumblr-1.png|Mugenjin in spirit form. Ironcross-hk6052-lg.jpg|Mugenjin as a zanpakuto. mugenjin.png|Mugenjin in its enhanced form His zanpakutos are unique in the fact that he has twin zanpakutos in which each of his spirits reside in. Although they can perform a weaker version of Hanten Tengoku's abilities individually, they can only unlock the full scope and power of those abilities when both zanpakutos are released. Each of his zanpakutos can also change form, but only during battle and are only for aesthetic purposes only. Release command: ' He has two release commands for each individual spirit, but if he wants to activate his shikai in one shot, he utters "Encompass, Hanten Tengoku". For his shikai, Asusheika and Mugenjin disintegrate into zanpakuto shards before reconstructing as gauntlets around Zakaraia's arms and then solidifying. The reconstruction effect is similar to how Hado 90: Kurohitsugi is constructed, with each piece overlapping and building upon an older one. Using Arms of God allows Zakaraia to create singularities that attract or repel objects/other spiritual beings. The amount of energy that is used to perform Arms of God depends on the proximity of the singularity in relation to Zakaraia as well as the proximity of the singularity in relation to the targeted object/spiritual being. There is a three-turn cooldown on this ability and the severity of the attraction or repulsion depends on the following. The severity of the effect is the opponent's SEI versus Zakaraia's SEI. * If they have 4 more SEI than his SEI - No effect. * If they have 2 more SEI than his SEI - Slight dragging or push, not enough to make them fly through the air. * If they have equal SEI than his SEI - They are pulled towards him or pushed away. * If they have 2 less SEI than his SEI - They are pulled towards him or pushed away and it's very hard to resist. * If they have 4 less SEI than his SEI - They will fly through the air if not held down by something. Describe your second ability. 'Bankai: Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items As of now, Zakaraia does not use any other items, but he will in the future. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Zakaraia is, as said earlier, a badass--mostly because he's had little or no proper interaction with others. He always places duty over anything else, but he can be approachable. He particularly likes using body language to symbolize what he wants to say or do. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery zakaraia6.jpg zakaraia5.jpg zakaraia4.png zakaraia3.png zakaraia2.jpg zakaraia1.png zakaraia7.jpg zakaraia9.jpg zakaraia8.png Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami